The Makings of a Midshipman
by Quixotic Alchemist
Summary: Deryn and her mother have been arguing over the Air Service. Again. Just when Deryn thinks her chances of becoming an airman are gone, Jaspert decides to help; and he just might be able to save his sister's dreams. The story of how Dylan Sharp came to be.


**Disclaimer: I in ABSOLUTELY NO WAY own Leviathan. Goes to Scott Westerfeld, not me.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><em>I've got my heart set, on anywhere but here<br>I'm staring down myself, counting up the years..._  
><em>~Stop and Stare, OneRepublic~<em>

**-o-**

"Leave me _alone!_"

Deryn slammed the door to her room, furiously wiping away the steady stream of tears that trickled down her cheeks. Her hands were shaking, anger clouding her thoughts. Outside, she could here the constant whispering of her aunts, and the sigh of frustration and disappointment from her mother.

They had been arguing. _Again._

The scene was almost impeccably the same, every time; bring up the Air Service, talk, yell, cry, dramatically slam door to bedroom, and repeat. Every now and then when Jaspert was visiting, he would try to provide a sort of weak, loose support for her. But their mother hardly ever paid attention to his side of argument. It was always _You're a boy, it's completely different!_

If there was one thing Deryn Sharp absolutely loathed, it was the privileges boys earned, for the simple fact that they were, well, _boys. _

How could her own mother say such a thing? Wasn't she proud of Deryn? Why couldn't she accept the fact that she wasn't like other girls? Deryn was different, and she was proud of who she was.

So why couldn't her mother be?

She sighed, collapsing onto her bed. Around her, every thing in her bedroom lay still, an eerie silence setting in. On one side of her room was her desk and a lamp lit with glowworms, drawings and sketches of various airships strewn across. A mirror hung in the corner, placed there for her mother's sake. Beside her bed sat a small wooden table, with a faded picture of Artemis Sharp. His eyes twinkled, his goggles resting on his forehead, a grin spread across his face. Next to the picture was a small ornament, giving off a dull glow as the late afternoon sunlight shone on it; the Air Gallantry Cross.

_You would understand, wouldn't you, Da?_

Another tear dripped down her face. She didn't know how to explain it to her mother; there wasn't anything compared to flying. The wind coursing through Deryn's hair, the sun splayed across her cheeks. Only_ he _would understand.

She wanted to go. Leave this place for the air. It _hurt, _how much she did.

It's not like she had any real friends in particular, either. The other girls on their street had grown up to be society folk, with their dresses and petticoats, teacups and gossip. Deryn, on the other hand, would show up on Sharp residence's doorstep, the cloth of her dress caked with mud and wet grass, a shoe missing, and a maniacal smile on her face.

But that was many years ago, of course. At least now she didn't show up like that looking so smug about it.

She stretched out onto her bed, tugging at the fabric of her skirt with absent annoyance. Her eyes slipped shut, distant dreams dancing across her eyelids. She could imagine herself in her new flight suit, the cold, crisp air in her face. Maybe one day, she could become a decorated officer, even get something like the Air Gallantry Cross.

_Midshipman Deryn Sharp, reporting for duty, sir…_

A knock on her bedroom door broke her from her reverie. It was probably her mother, trying to console her.

Deryn sat up abruptly, wiping her moist face and scowling at the door.

"What?" she croaked, trying to sound as angry as possible. She expected to hear her mother's voice, full of tiredness.

Instead, she heard someone else.

"It's me," a voice whispered, almost inaudibly. She raised her eyebrows; she it recognized it instantly.

Jaspert.

Deryn stood up and padded toward the door, unlocking it and twisting the knob cautiously. She slowly pulled it open to reveal her brother, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, an awkward air around him. He looked everywhere but at her.

He hesitated, then cleared his throat, "Can I come in?"

Deryn looked at him for a second, and then nodded, opening the door a bit wider for him to slip in.

She never realized how different her brother looked ever since he had joined the Service. He had grown taller, and his features had become sharper and more defined. His voice had deepened considerably. Jaspert wasn't the same boy he used to be; he was more confident and determined, and he knew what he wanted. And he was getting exactly that.

If only Deryn could say the same thing.

After he walked into her room, she shut the door gently and turned to face him, the knob digging into the small of her back.

"What do you want? Mother sent you here?" She asked icily, her voice colored with bitterness.

Jaspert sighed, "Listen, Deryn-"

Something snapped inside of Deryn; she looked directly into his eyes, giving him a cold glare. She couldn't hold it in any longer.

"_You _listen, Jaspert Sharp! I'm tired of people telling me I can't fly just because I'm a _girl._ Nobody should have to do what's expected of them, if they don't want to! Everyone wants me to be a good little girl, stuffed in my skirts, and pretend I don't have a mind of my own! Why is it so hard for them to understand that I don't want or need that? I want to be an airman, not some daft_ lady!_"

Her voice was trembling, her breathing hard. She was pointing an accusing finger at Jaspert, as if it was his decision.

Jaspert stared at her, not saying a word. He always knew she wanted to leave her life in Glasgow, but she had never said it this outright. He was dumbstruck.

Deryn helplessly tore her gaze away, her anger melting into regret. It wasn't his fault, after all. He only wanted to help.

"Blisters, Jaspert, I..."

She fumbled with the words, trying to string together an apology. Nothing would come. She gave up, and trudged passed him. Deryn sat back onto her bed, burying her head into her hands.

The mattress creaked slightly as Jaspert sat next to her.

"I'm not here to tell you that you can't become an airman. I know that it's what you want. But you can't go and out rightly disobey Mother. She would never let you go if you do."

Deryn looked up at her brother, exasperated, "But she won't _listen_ to me. I've tried telling her a thousand times, but she acts like she's barking deaf _every time._ "

"Then make her listen. She's given into your begging for other things, hasn't she?"

"But this is completely different, Jaspert, this is has to do with my entire _life._ She thinks I'll be throwing it all away if I even try to become a middy!"

"She doesn't think I threw my life away, and I'm in the Service."

"Aye, well," Deryn said flatly, "You're a _boy."_

She said the word so distastefully, as if the word was the reason for all her problems. Why couldn't _she_ be a boy? No one would question her, doubt her skills, or push her down. Jaspert wanted to be in the Service, and though their mother did argue initially, she gave in quickly. It was so easy for him.

It just wasn't fair.

"Well- then why don't we just turn you into a boy, Deryn? That would solve _all_ your problems!" Jaspert replied sarcastically, beginning to pace the length of her room.

"Aye, it would." Deryn said sadly, not catching the sarcasm in his statement. She looked out the window. The sun was almost setting by now, dipping below the horizon. The sky had turned brilliant shades of orange and pink.

"Become a barking boy, I mean _honestly_-" Jaspert muttered to himself, still pacing.

Suddenly, he came to halt. He turned, frowning, and looked Deryn up and down.

"Stand up," he said.

She gave him a puzzled look, "Er, why?"

He rolled his eyes, "Just do it, you ninny."

She slowly stood up, muttering something about her brother and his stupidities.

He eyed her, and then shook his head, "Won't do. Go stand over there, by that mirror."

"What in blazes are you-?"

"Deryn Sharp, do want to be a middy or not?" he interrupted, irritated.

"Well, yes, but what does that-"

"Then please, _shut up,_ and go stand by the mirror."

She sighed, and walked to the specified location of her room. Jaspert followed, still watching her closely.

He circled her, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "I wonder… can you speak like a boy? Deepen your squeaky little voice a wee bit?"

Deryn sputtered, "How-how am I supposed to know?"

"Try. Come on, let's hear it. Give me the best boy impression you can pull off."

"What am I supposed to say?"

Jaspert waved his hand dismissively, "Anything, I don't care."

She thought for a moment, then cleared her throat, "Er, Midshipman Deryn Sharp, reporting for duty, sir!" She accompanied her statement with a small salute.

Her brother laughed, "Very good, Deryn! Just practice a bit, and I'm sure you'll be swearing and jabbering like a boy in a squick! Now what we need is-"

"_Jaspert!_ What are you blethering about?"

"Why, we're going to make you a boy, course!"

She stared at him. Had she heard him right?

"You're going to turn me into a _what?_"

"A boy, Deryn. You said yourself; turning you into a boy really would solve all your problems! A bit of careful tailoring, some hair cutting, you'll be a boy soon enough!"

Deryn felt her cheeks turn pink at the "careful tailoring," comment, but glared at her brother as a smirk flashed across his face.

"Do you really think dressing me up in a uniform and cutting my hair is going to convince anyone? I always knew your attic was a bit scrambled, but really, Jaspert! And besides, all your crewmates know you have a sister. A brother popping up out of nowhere would be a bit weird, don't you think?"

Jaspert shrugged, "We can just say you're my cousin or something. No one knows about uncles and aunts."

"How am I suppose to actually get on a ship? I'm not even fifteen yet. I need to take the middy's exams, I haven't got any books-"

"I'll take you to London with me when I return. Tell Ma you just wanted to stay with me for a while. We can sign you up for the next date to take the exams, and you can have my books. Not that I want them, anyway. We're always looking for new recruits. And you're birthday is in a few days, so you can just pretend you're sixteen. You're ready to dress up like a boy, it can't be hard to pretend you're a wee bit older."

She nodded in awe, warming up to his plans more and more. Was his absurd idea actually making _sense?_

"Now," he said happily, "How about a name?"

"A name? Can't I just, I don't know, use Da's?"

"You idiot, everyone knows about Da. And the… er, _incident._"

Deryn felt a pang of sadness, but tried not to look away from her brother. Jaspert did his best to not notice the look on his sister's face, and began to throw out names.

"Darren?"

She crinkled her nose at the name, "That's too obvious."

"Aye, that's true. Derek?"

"Don't like it."

"Daniel?"

"Sounds too sophisticated."

"Dennis."

"Too… I don't know. Not me, I suppose."

"Dilbert?"

Deryn gave her brother an annoyed look, who just shrugged, "It's just a suggestion!"

She groaned, "You're dead horrible at this."

Jaspert huffed, "It's not my job to be coming up with stupid names just so you can stow away on an airship! Blisters, Der-"

He stopped mid-turn, looking back at Deryn. A grin spread across his lips, "_Dylan._"

She blinked, "Excuse me?"

"Dylan! Dylan Sharp! It's barking _perfect!_" He shook her by the shoulders, "Short, sounds a bit like your name, but it completely fits!"

She laughed, "Midshipman Dylan Sharp, reporting for duty, sir!" She snapped a salute, and her brother returned it as he joined her laughing.

"We can serve together, on the _Minotaur!_" She said, still smiling.

"Aye, we could. I could introduce you to all my mates, teach you how to spit, throw a knife, tie knots, it'll be loads of-"

Before Jaspert could finish, Deryn threw her arms around him. He gasped in surprise, stumbling back.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He smiled, patting his sister on the back, "Aye, I know."

He pulled away, "Now, get to tailoring! We've got a midshipman to make out of you!"

Jaspert turned away, and Deryn laughed once again as he marched out of the room. The door shut with a soft click, and she could still hear her brother chuckling.

She turned to the mirror behind her, looking at her reflection. She stood up straighter, fingering her braid. She held her hair at the base of her neck, and imagined what it would look like with the braid gone.

She felt like she didn't see Deryn in the mirror. She saw Dylan. A confident smile, short blonde hair, a brand new flight suit. Those distant dreams were about to come true, thanks to Jaspert.

Deryn giggled despite herself, falling on her bed with a sigh. She looked up at the ceiling, a content smile on her face. The sun had disappeared by now, small, luminescent stars glittering across the dark night sky. Soft moonlight spilled into her bedroom, giving everything in it's path a pale glow.

She took the Air Gallantry Cross from her table, watching as it lit up in the light. She ran her finger down the cold metal, remembering all the trips in the air balloons with her father.

"I'm going to make you proud, Da," Deryn whispered, "I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Fluffy brothersister one-shot is fluffy. ^^**

**I _loved _reading this series, and even though I'm only halfway through Goliath, I had to get something out. I hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
